Season 13: Part 1/Transcript
COOLAUTIZ AND 22KINGDOMHEARTSFAN PRESENTS.... (A mysterious figure watches numerous Grimm emerge from black puddles.) A LEGENDS OF THE MULTI-UNIVERSE STORY... (In a room at a table, Cinder Fall, Emerald, and Mercury are seen with Master Cyclonis, Snide, Sledge, Lord Arcanon, Ragyo Kiryuin, Vilgax, Singe, Fury, Poisandra, and Psyphon.) Snide: (To Cinder) Why would Salem want you?!! You were defeated by more than 20 Red Rangers when they destroyed Lord Zedd's Zord!! (Cinder tries to talk but nothing comes out) Snide: And that right there is more proof!! Your defeat costed you both eye and your voice!! YOU'RE USELESS!!! (Cinder motion's Emerald to come over to her. Emerald walks over and Cinder whispers in Emerald's ear.) Emerald: She says that she's more capable than you! You were frozen, Vilgax was defeated numerous times, and Sledge's ship crash landed on Earth! Snide: What about that weakling Ragyo? She retreated from Ponyville AFTER she absorbed the Umbrum, the Primordial Life Fiber, AND her precious Nui!! Ragyo: With all due respect, I was called over here. Snide: You still could've destroyed Equestria while you had the chance!!! Lord Arcanon: Especially since I entrusted you with the Dark Energem!! Ragyo: Oh please do be quiet, you reject. Sledge: Sounds like you're asking for trouble, Ragyo!!! (Readies his blaster) Snide: Ragyo isn't the problem, Sledge. Cinder is. (The other villains stare at Cinder Fall, excluding her followers. Snide approaches her with his sword drawn. Cinder glares at Snide.) Snide: We're better off without you, weakling!! (While Snide still has his sword drawn, Cinder's followers prepare to defend her, but a mysterious woman grabs Snide's wrist.) Snide: Salem? (Salem begins to twist Snide's arm, and Snide cries out in pain.) Salem: Who ordered you to kill dear Cinder Fall? Snide: I just thought... Salem: Well you thought wrong. (Salem lets go of Snide's arm and he falls to the ground.) Salem: Now you'll remember. (Salem takes a seat.) Salem: The Dark Energem, Ragyo. Give it back to Lord Arcanon. We won't need it for the time being. (Ragyo hands the Dark Energem back to Arcanon.) Salem: Your failed plans are merely just distractions for the Knights. My true plan was to capture what they held dearest for many years. (Salem shows the villains a cage that has Princess Celestia locked inside.) Salem: Without Princess Celestia, the Knights and Equestrians will be lost and confused. Nothing will stop us. You can thank Ragyo for making the catch. (Ragyo smiles.) Cyclonis: A very clever move, indeed. (Sledge growls.) Salem: Do you have any concerns about this, Sledge? Sledge: No. Salem: Hmm. Your demeanor tells me otherwise. We'll deal with this later. But for right now, we have other concerns to deal with. The Knights are getting closer to Remnant's wormhole as we speak. But I have a plan.... (On board the Retribution, the heroes see that they're approaching the wormhole. Reyes approaches Cal and Nevada.) Reyes: I got a hold of Agent Michigan. He says your daughter is in his and his wife's care. Nevada: Oh thank God! Reyes: Mich also wanted me to tell you that you daughter says she loves you both. Cal: That's the first good news in a while, Captain. (Cal looks over at Heckyl, who's still looking out the windows. Cal approaches him.) Cal: No one else may believe what you're saying to them, Heckyl.... But I do. Heckyl: You trust me? Cal: Of course. It feels like Princess Celestia is telling me that from inside. Like how Nevada still had some good in her and that she could be saved from the Nightmare Forces. I'm just glad you're no longer under the effects of the Dark Energem. Heckyl: I'll try and help in any way I can. Cal: I know you will, Heckyl. (Satsuki and Rei Hououmaru enter the ship's bridge. Satsuki is seen on the phone.) Satsuki: Thanks for the information, Lieutenant. Please classify it. (Hangs up and approaches Reyes) SCAR Operatives along with some of my people found the location of Princess Celestia on Remnant, Captain. Reyes: Thank you. (To Freeze and the E-9s) Sentinel McCracken, I'd like to introduce you to.... Freeze: Satsuki Kiryuin. Great to see you again! (Shakes Satsuki's hand) Satsuki: Ms. Morgan told me you were headed into space. But I didn't want to reveal my presence on board Retribution until the time was right. Nevada: Sneaky. (Smiles) Satsuki: You could say that. Freeze: Does that wormhole lead to Remnant? Satsuki: Yes it does. We have a dropship set up for you guys. I'll be here to help out. Freeze: Without a Kamui? Satsuki: Rei and I will remain on board the ship for coordination. Heckyl will go with you instead. Freeze: Alright. I'll go ahead and take a chance on him. Satsuki: Your ship leaves in an hour. Go and get ready. (The heroes begin to make their way to the dropship. Satsuki stops Cal for a moment.) Satsuki: I heard about what happened. Are you okay? Cal: I'll be fine. (Cal makes his way to the dropship. The dropship leaves Retribution and nears the Wormhole. All of a sudden, a starship arrives and all of a sudden fires at the dropship. The dropship is hit. The enemy ship leaves.) Freeze: LOSING CONTROL OF THE DROPSHIP!!! (Freeze gets up.) Heckyl: BRACE FOR IMPACT!!! Gloriosa: Hey! What's Freeze doing?!! (Freeze climbs on top of the dropship.) Freeze: Wish you could see me now, Dad. (Freeze puts up a Bubble Shield around the dropship. The dropship crash lands onto the planet below. Freeze, unscathed, jumps off the ship and opens the hatch. Everyone steps out. Heckyl looks at the barren environment and recognizes it.) Heckyl: I recognize this planet. Freeze: Huh? Wait. You've been here? What is this planet? Heckyl: Sentai 6. My home. Cal: Wait! We're on Sentai 6?!! LOTM: FIRE REBELLION: SEASON 13 Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline